The Cold Shoulder
by unholynight
Summary: Kanda manages to irritate Allen so much that the young exorcist finds a way to annoy Kanda aswell. After all, Kanda loves the attention Allen used to give him.


**Hey there! I was bored and had a super awesome idea come to me! This be mah second DGM story and it makes me soo happy! It actually feels pretty good to get out of the same pairing every now and then! **

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, please enjoy my one shot!!**

Disclaimer:** I in no shape nor form do I own anything or anyone…But it'd be pretty sweet if I did….**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You big insensitive jerk!" Allen stormed off after Kanda had insulted him once again. For the first time ever, Allen walked away from an argument with the older exorcist.

Kanda had finally gotten so far deep under Allen's skin that the teen walked away from him.

Kanda leaned against the wall as he watched Allen walk away and into another hallway. "Che, bean sprout."

The next day, Kanda made his way into the cafeteria. Since he was free from any missions, he had gotten up slightly late. His hair swung behind him since he didn't bother to tie it up. He had left his exorcist coat in his room and had on a loose dress shirt and slacks.

When he reached the cafeteria, he ordered his usually soba and noticed Lavi, Lenali, and Allen sitting at the usual table. Instantly, the red head exorcist flagged Kanda down. The raven haired teen sighed and made his way to the others with his tray in hand.

After sitting down, Kanda looked across the table at Allen. The younger boy was munching on a strawberry cupcake. Kanda rolled his eyes at Allen's childish expression. "Che, bean sprout."

Allen slowly looked up as he took a bite out of the delicious pastry and looked past Kanda. "Lavi, you want one?" Lavi smiled and nodded. Allen handed one to Lenali after he asked her as well.

He brushed his sleeves and got up from the table, ignoring Kanda's very existence. "Well, I'm going to go train a bit so I'll see you guys around! Bye Lavi, Lenali."

And so, Allen walked away from the table whipping his hands with a napkin.

"Did the bean sprout just…" Lavi laughed at Kanda's baffled face and sat forward. "Yuu just got dissed by Allen haha!" Kanda, fluidly, swung his arm forward sending the red head crashing face first onto the table. "Aww Yuu, you don't have to be so mean to me!"

"Lenali then got up and sighed. "We better get going too. Brother has a mission for Lavi and I have to go finish making everyone's coffee."

Kanda silently finished the rest of his soba and walked out of the cafeteria. He guessed he should get some training done as well seeing that he didn't have a mission.

He made his way into the training room with Mugen at his side and spotted Allen talking with Bookman. "Hey, bean sprout, spar with me. I want to wipe the floor with your face."

Allen didn't even turn around as Kanda insulted him. He just kept talking to the older man.

Kanda shook his head and walked up to the pair. "Thank you Bookman, I'll remember that." Allen scratched the back of his head and smiled at the man. He turned around and waked right past Kanda.

Kanda could do nothing but watch as Allen left again. "What the fuck? Is he avoiding me?"

He looked at Bookman and chook his head. "I believe young Allen is giving you, as they say, the cold shoulder Kanda." Kanda slowly raised an eyebrow. "It means he's ignoring you and wants nothing to do with your existence. In other words, he's ignoring you."

Kanda grit his teeth. Secretly, he hated being ignored by Allen. When the younger exorcist got mad at him, it made Kanda feel excitement. He loved to see when Allen got flushed when he was called a bean sprout. He also loved it when all of Allen's attention was directed at him.

"He clicked his tongue and decided to take matters into his own hands. For almost an entire hour, Kanda had walked around HQ looking for the white haired exorcist without seeming like he was.

He sighed when he leaned against a wall. After looking through many rooms, he hadn't run into the other. "Where the hell could he be?" Suddenly, Komui walked across the hall that Kanda was in with a cup of coffee in his hand and a few books under the other.

"Kanda, you look stressed. That's not good when you're so young. You'll get wrinkle early."

"Che, I'm not." Komui looked up. "Oh, I know. You should get some advice from Allen on how to be happy and stress free! He's rarely upset. You should talk to him about. He's on the roof right now I think."

Kanda's eyes widened and he briskly made his way in the direction to the roof.

Komui looked in the direction Kanda took off and sighed. "Young people really need to relax these days. Now, Komurin version 6.5, take me to our secret hide out!" A semi large robot picked up Komui and slanted a portrait hanging on the wall to open a secret door.

"Komui! Where are you! We need you to fish looking through these papers and sign them!!"

Komui looked to where the yelling was coming from and calmly took a sip of his coffee. "Like I said, too much stress causes wrinkles."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kanda's brisk walk had turned into a speedy run as he immediately stopped in front of the door leading to the roof.

He took in a deep breath and opened the door to reveal a blinding light. He squinted for a bit until his eyes adjusted to the light.

He looked around until he saw Allen sitting on the floor leaning against the bordering edge of the roof with his eyes closed. He was asleep.

"Che, bean sprout." Kanda walked over to Allen and leaned down until his mouth was a few inches from his ear. "Hey, sprout, get up." Allen's eyes fluttered opened, but widened when he saw Kanda in front of him.

A blush settled itself on Allen's face and looked away. He tried to get up and walk away from the older exorcist, but his wrist was grabbed and was pulled into a larger body.

Kanda's free hand snaked around Allen's waist, their faces only inches apart.

"Now, why the fuck have you been avoiding me the entire day?" Kanda swore Allen looked just about ready to cry, but held his grip on the him.

"Well?" Allen looked down at the ground, the blush still on his face. "You have 3 seconds."

Allen fidgeted, but said nothing. Kanda grit his teeth and pulled the younger exorcist forward. Their lips crashing together in the process. Allen's blush took over his entire face.

When Kanda pulled away, Allen was left dumb struck. "K-Kanda.."

The young samurai smirked. "I knew you couldn't ignore me forever." Kanda nuzzled Allen's neck.

"You j-jerk stop it!" Allen pushed Kanda away. Kanda sighed. "Why were you ignoring me?" Allen childishly crossed his arms and unconsciously pouted. "You forgot.."

Kanda opened his mouth to protest but didn't know to what. "That's why I'm mad at you! You were being such a jerk yesterday that you forgot our anniversary!"

Kanda's eyes widened. That's why he was getting ignore all day? He let out a chuckle and passed his fingers through his hair. "I get it. You're mad cause I didn't get you a gift." "No! That's not it at all! Yesterday, you didn't even give me a happy anniversary kiss." Allen had been blushing more than he had ever imagined.

Kanda's smirk fell. He _was_ being a complete ass to the other boy. The same one he claimed to love.

"Alright then. Come here." Kanda pulled Allen into a hug then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door to get back inside. "Kanda?"

Allen bit his bottom lip as Kanda pulled him across the long corridor. Without warning, Kanda lifted Allen up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Kanda! What the hell!?" Allen struggled to get out of the embarrassing position, but it was futile.

Suddenly, Lavi walked out of his room. "Oh, hey Yuu! Uh, Yuu, why do you have Allen like that? You know, I don't think he likes it. Maybe you should put him down." Lavi tried to touch Allen, but found himself one inch away from Mugen.

Kanda's eyes thinned as he looked at the red head. "Mine." Kanda's grip had moved from Allen's legs, to his butt.

Lavi gulped and slid to the floor once Mugen was away from him and Kanda had begun to walk away. Linali poked her head out from another hallway and gave Allen a thumbs up. "Woohoo! Good luck Allen!!"

Allen let his upper body dangle behind Kanda as the teen samurai continued his brisk walk.

He tried to make himself feel invisible as they passed finders and other people. Suddenly, he felt Kanda stop and looked forward upside down.

They were in front of Kanda's door.

As soon as Kanda carried Allen inside, put him down, and locked his door, he attacked the white haired boy.

Allen gasped as Kanda picked him up and smashed their lips together. Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist to keep his lips locked with the other.

One of his arms went around Kanda's neck as his free hand buried itself in his long hair.

Allen pulled away from the other's lips and suck in a breath of air as Kanda rubbed himself against him.

It had been _weeks _since the two had been alone together and Allen wanted to make the best of it, as did Kanda.

In one swift movement, Allen was thrown on the bed. He took off his boots and as he was about to unbutton his pants, a hand stopped him. "I want to make sure you don't leave here for a while."

Allen was confused by Kanda's words. Suddenly, Kanda unsheathed Mugen. Allen felt a little scared since he didn't know what was going on. "K-Kanda? What are you going to do w-with Mugen?"

Kanda had an evil smile on his face. One that could rival even Tyki Mikk's own.

Effortlessly, Kanda sliced all of Allen's clothes, leaving only bits and pieces.

"Kanda!!" After putting Mugen away, and ignoring Allen's ranting, Kanda turned around to face him.

Ever so slowly, Kanda began to strip, instantly shutting Allen up. Allen's eyes skimmed Kanda's perfectly flawless upper body. He was tall slim, and beautiful.

Allen blushed when Kanda's pants button snapped opened. Ever so teasingly, He slid them down. Allen wanted to pounce on the Japanese boy. Allen knew Kanda was teasing him to see how much he wanted him and damn it! It was working.

Allen whimpered when Kanda suddenly stopped pushing his pants down, exposing a his hip bones and close to revealing a certain area. He stretched up which made the pants ride much lower, leaving Allen to bite his bottom lip. He was having an internal battle with himself until he snapped.

Allen tackled Kanda to the ground and locked their lips together. As quickly as he tackled Kanda, Kanda had switched their positions so Allen was on the bottom.

He smirked and dove down to claim Allen's lips for his own. He slowly passed his tongue on Allen's bottom lip, wanting to see the other's reaction.

Quickly, Allen's mouth opened and his tongue grazed Kanda's. Kanda's tongue delved inside Allen's mouth and explored. He passed it over the teeth and pulled it back into his own mouth.

He could feel Allen's arousal against his stomach since he had wrapped his legs around the older exorcist.

Kanda sat up, bringing Allen with him to sit on his lap. He stood with Allen on him and laid the other on the bed. He slid his pants off all the way and pressed himself against Allen.

Both felt shivers run up their spines as their heated flesh made contact.

Allen panted as Kanda began to rub them together. A kiss between the two began again. But this time, it was soft and only lips.

Kanda sat back up and reached into his drawer. Allen crawled between his legs as he searched in his cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

Allen looked up at Kanda with the man's penis beside his face and smiled. From that, Kanda felt himself harden even more.

Allen nuzzled the side of Kanda's penis and gave it an experimental lick. Kanda shivered. It had been a while.

Slowly, Allen began to put it in his mouth and slowly bob his head. Kanda's breathing increased as he looked at the other boy deep throat him.

Allen's ass was up in the air as he sucked on Kanda. Kanda squeezed a good amount of lube onto his hand and reached behind Allen.

Allen gasped as he felt the cold substance at the edge of his entrance. He looked up at Kanda as he licked the man.

Kanda slowly wriggled one finger into the boy and pushed it in and out. Allen shifted his legs apart to give the other's hand room.

Again, Kanda added another finger to the first. And made a scissoring motion with them to spread Allen a little wider. Allen's butt went up only a little.

Finally, Kanda pushed in the third finger, making Allen whimper and let Kanda's penis out of his mouth.

Allen tried to take a breath in, but all he could think of were the fingers inside him. As Kanda moved them in and out, they hit Allen's special spot.

Kanda pulled the fingers out and Allen sat up and moved closer to Kanda.

His ass hovered over Kanda's arousal as he held onto Kanda's shoulders for support. Slowly, he levered himself down. He took Kanda in inch by inch. A shiver running down his spine as he felt Kanda fill him to the brim.

As soon as he felt Kanda all the way in, he let out the breath he was holding and put his legs behind Kanda.

Carefully, he lifted his hips up and down and began a steady rhythm as he looked into Kanda's eyes and slightly flushed face.

Allen arched back and gasped as he felt Kanda graze his spot. Kanda took this as a sign and began to move up to meet Allen.

Allen bit his bottom lip. He wanted to feel Kanda deeper. "K-Kanda! More!"

Kanda's self control snapped and he pushed Allen back down onto the bed and thrusted hard into him.

Allen gripped Kanda and clawed at his back, leaving light pink marks.

Kanda continued to move forward deeper into the boy under him. He looked down at Allen's flushed face and closed his eyes and moved his lips above Allen's own.

Allen saw the gesture and knew what it meant. Kanda always did it when the two were making love. He wanted see if Allen would meet him at the same amount of feelings he held for him.

And so, Allen lifted his head and kissed Kanda with the most passion he could muster.

The two were lost in each other. Unlike when they had first gotten together when it was all mostly lust. Now it was love and passion.

Allen could feel himself tighten as Kanda thrusted inside him. He panted as he got closer to his climax. "Kanda!"

After crying out the other's name, Allen came, followed by Kanda himself a few seconds later.

The two laid on the bed panting. Allen nuzzled closer to Kanda and buried his head under the other's chin and dozed off.

About an hour had passed when Allen came to. He looked around the room and felt his heart tighten when he didn't see Kanda.

He sat up, but winced when he did, he wanted to go down into the cafeteria to get food, but noticed that he didn't have any clothes thanks to a certain exorcist. "Damn it!" He looked around the room and noticed a large shirt on the floor. It was one of Kanda's dress shirt. It was better than nothing.

After carefully get up, and putting the shirt on, Allen made his way out of the room. He needed to get to his own first and get clothes before going to the cafeteria.

Good thing the shirt he had on reached mid thigh, no one could see anything. As he walked backwards, making sure no one saw him from behind.

Suddenly, he bumped into a hard tall body behind him. "Uh….sorry?"

He turned around to meet a full head of read. "Idiot apprentice. What the fuck are you wearing?"

As cross was about to grip the shirt Allen was wearing, a hand grabbed his wrist.

Kanda was looking at cross with a murderous glare. He growled at him which was…a but intimidating to say the least.

"Don't touch. Mine." Cross pulled his hand back and looked at the pair. "Room. Now."

Allen gulped and shuffled his way back to Kanda's room. Kanda gave cross one last glare until he made his way back into the room as well.

"Kids these days. If you don't want your partner to leave, you tie them up. Everyone knows this rule!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there! It's been a while since I last wrote a one shot! And it's been FOREVER since I last wrote a lemon!**

**No kidding! The last time I wrote one was last year!! As in like…in September of last year or something, so, sorry if it's a little crappy!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked!!**

**Please REVIEW and what not!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
